A Moment In Time
by devilishapples
Summary: Princess Serenity of the Celestial Moon Palace has never met and earthling, but has always heard that they're uncivilized and primitive. Her mother the Queen has arranged for the Princess to meet a Earthling first hand. How will the spoiled little princess react?
1. Chapter 1

A Moment In Time

"I won't meet with him! You can't make me!" Princess Serenity said and stomped her slippered foot at her mother Queen Serenity.

"Serena, it's just a meeting. Would it kill you to meet with one of the Earth Ambassadors to help me ensure good relations with the earth?" The Queen said in a soft musical voice

"But Mama, he's a Terran," Serena said with a shudder, and a twist to her lips.

Queen Serenity chuckled a musical sound as she shook her head at her daughter, "Have you ever met a Terran? "

Serena shook her head and shrugged, "No, but again I don't have to I hear enough stories about them."

Queen Serenity sighed and leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, "Why don't meet one for yourself before you make a judgment against them all?"

"No." Serena said and turned on her heel exiting her mother's private chambers.

She wandered down the white stone hallway that shimmered like crystals, lost in her thoughts she didn't really notice the scenery around her. But the celestial moon palace was a place of cold beauty, there were no plants or greenery and water was scarce, most of the moon's resources were sent in from planets like Jupiter or Venus. Even still Serena loved her home; she didn't want to meet the ambassador of the Terran planet Earth. She knew what her mother really wanted, and that was to arrange a marriage between her and the eldest prince of earth to form an alliance.

When she reached the center of the palace she went through a clear crystal door and took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. This was her favorite place, it was a small protected garden that was kept alive almost completely by the Queen's magic, it was said that if the garden ever died or withered it would be because something had happened to the Queen. She moved through the sparkling white grass that was a soft as feather down to the pond that stood was in the middle of the small garden.

"It's not fair, why do I have to be the sacrificial lamb? Tsuyoshi is old enough to play ambassador."

Serena muttered to her reflection.

A sound behind her caused her to spin around and grin at the topic of her thoughts; a man with black hair streaked with silver was walking through the garden. Though he had silver hair he wasn't old by any means in fact he was quite young.

"Tsuyo!" Serena cried and jumped to her feet her white gown flowing in graceful waves around her as she hurried toward the man and threw herself into his arms at the last moment.

Tsuyoshi Serenity Tsukino caught his younger sister around her waist and pulled her tight for a hug touching his forehead to hers in greeting. "Hey munchkin did you miss me?"

Serena grinned, "always. Besides who else would I torment if you're gone?"

"Mmmm everyone? Mother? The Guardians?" Tsuyoshi said with a grin

Serena punched him in the arm then led him back to the pond, "sit tell me about your travels this time. How long will you be home?"

Tsuyoshi reached above them and picked a couple moon apples from the tree that leaned out over the pond offering one of the silvery fruits to his sister, "A couple days I'm afraid. Our Queen is sending me to Earth to live for a while."

Serena's mouth fell open at this announcement, "What why?!"

Tsuyoshi shrugged one shoulder taking a big bite from the fruit in his hand, "I don't question the Queen. But I also don't mind the assignment it should be a fun adventure. Earth is like something you can't believe Sere. The plants and grass are green so green the color would make your eyes hurt the first time you saw it."

Serena looked around the white cold beauty of the garden then at her brother, "Green? Like on Venus and Jupiter?"

Tsuyoshi nodded taking another bite, "and apples are red as blood. Oh Sere I wish I could take you with me."

Serena laid on the grass resting her head on her brother's thigh, "you're so lucky Tsuyo. You get to travel wherever you want and mother doesn't try to make you do anything that's unpleasant."

Tsuyoshi's rich deep chuckle filled the air, "I don't know about that. But I've often told Mother that you need to be able to see the galaxy for what it really is Sere. I'm afraid that as sheltered as you've been your whole life that you've become something of a bigot."

Serena frowned, "I imagine you're right. I wish you were the female and I the male. Then I could run around visiting places I'll never see because who I am. "

Tsuyoshi smiled down at his sister understanding her confusion and hurt, because she was the moon princess she was protected to the point of being smothered and was constantly being trained to become the next queen of the moon.

"Someday munchkin I'll take you there myself so you can see Earth, at the very least." Tsuyoshi said and grinned at his sister's profile seeing that she had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's short, it's sweet, it doesn't actually go anywhere…. Anyway this is the first meeting between Serena and Endymion. I hope I didn't bore you all to death. Stay tuned for more of this and my other stories. **

Serena opened her eyes slowly and frowned, she'd fallen asleep while talking with Tsuyoshi which upset her since she didn't get to see her older brother that often. She slowly sat up hoping that the moon prince was in the garden, which of course he wasn't. Serena had no idea how long she'd been asleep since she couldn't see the position of the earth from the garden. She caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and tensed thinking that it was her mother coming to nag her into meeting the terran ambassador. However the person that emerged from the plants wasn't the Queen, in fact the person wasn't even female and even more to the point Serena had never seen him before.

Her blue eyes widened as she watched the man, he was tall and had longish black hair that brushed the collar of his tunic, said tunic was a light blue that was almost grey and he wore black hose underneath. A decorative sword hung from the wide leather belt at his waist. Serena felt her pulse speed up; part of her knew that she should be raising the alarm because a stranger was in the queen's garden. However she knew somehow that the intruder would not harm anyone or anything. How she knew that she didn't know but it was just a feeling she had. She continued to watch the man from the shadows of the moon apple tree and her breath caught when he turned toward her and she saw his eyes, they were such a dark blue that they were almost black, but what caused her to have trouble breathing was that there were white spots in them. Like the stars in the night sky, and also the fact that they held a very deep sadness.

"Endymion! Where are you?" a voice called this one was male but high pitched as if the owner were still going through puberty.

Serena gasped as the man quickly ducked behind the tree she was hiding behind she stared up into his midnight colored eyes and opened her mouth to scream only to have his palm cover it. "Shhhh please don't be frightened." He said in a deep baritone

Serena blinked bright blue eyes at him frozen half from fear half from the touch of his palm against her mouth, no one ever touched her without her permission let alone covered her mouth to keep her silent. Her breath whooshed out of her nose fanning over the back of his hand as she stared up at him.

Endymion stared at the girl in front of him and was transfixed; he had never seen a woman with such a cold beauty. I seemed as if she were carved from crystal, her hair an extremely pale yellow glittered slightly. Her skin a white so pale he'd be worried about her health shimmered in the dim light of the garden. But it was her eyes which were a clear bright blue that had him stuck, he slowly lowered his hand from her mouth and stepped back still staring. Her lips were the color of blood rubies, and perfectly shaped into a cupids bow. He unconsciously leaned down to her his breath fanning over her face, his eyes fixed on her lips.

"Endymion! I know you're here!" the voice called again.

With a sigh Endymion turned toward the voice then looked back over his shoulder and blinked, the woman was gone. He frowned wondering who she'd been and where she'd gone.

A man with shoulder length blonde hair that curled riotously in his ponytail appeared in Endymion's line of vision and frowned his arms crossed over his broad chest, "Endymion you're not supposed to be here."

Endymion blinked shaking his head slightly and looked at his  
general, " I know Zoicite but I didn't feel like meeting the lunar brat that mother and father wish me to play 'nice' with." He said with a gamin grin.

Zoicite rolled his eyes at his prince's words and laughed, "Not that I can blame you. But this place is off limits to all but the lunar family and their guard."

"Ah…." Endymion said distractedly as he searched the small garden with his eyes hoping to catch a glimpse of the silvered beauty nymph.

"Anyway we should go," Zoicite said and motioned for Endymion to precede him from the garden.

Endymion laughed and flung his arm around his general's shoulders as the two walked companionably from the garden, they were unaware of the bright blue eyes that watched their every move.

Serena waited for the men to leave before she emerged once more into the clearing by the pond a thoughtful frown on her face, "just who was that?" she asked lifting a hand to her tingling lips.

"Princess! Princess Serenity!" a voice called from across the garden

Serena sighed and lowered her hand still staring in the direction of the two men; whoever he was he appeared to be just as popular as she was. And Serena was sure that he had meant to kiss her if they hadn't been interrupted. She just didn't know if she would have stopped him from doing so.


	3. Shot to the Head

Chapter 3

The following day found Serena sitting in the throne room which had been converted for the court session, which was a meeting of all the residents of the moon in which nobles and peasants alike would bring their troubles to the queen. Her mother sat regally in her throne and greeted each person with respect and listened to all problems with equal attention. Serena found herself wondering if she'd be able to help their people with as much finesse as her mother did, somehow she doubted it. Most of the residents of the moon found their princess to be spoiled and willful. And Serena sadly had to agree with the assessment of her character, it wasn't that she didn't care about her people…. she did truly. But she didn't want to have her entire future planned out for her, Serena felt she should have the right to see the galaxy the same way Tsuyoshi did.

As if summoned by her thoughts the doors of the room slammed open against the white crystalline stone and Tsuyoshi Tsukino the first prince of the Celestial kingdom walked in. His personal guard following close behind him, Serena sat straighter in her throne which was smaller than the queens and watched as her brother approached kneeling before the two women his head bowed in respect.

Queen Serenity watched her son with worried eyes, their society was matriarchal and so for a prince even of the Celestial family to interrupt court proceedings was a dire offense, and she knew that Tsuyoshi would only do such under dire circumstances, "Prince Tsuyoshi pray tell me why you have interrupted the proceedings of this court in such a manner." She said in a regal tone though both Serena and Tsuyoshi could tell that the queen was worried by the tightening of her lips.

Tsuyoshi spoke his head still bowed to his mother, "I have received word from one of our patrol ships that there is suspicious activity in the region of the Pluto colony."

A low mummer went through the crowd slowly growing to a dull roar as the citizens of the celestial kingdom began to voice both their voice and curiosity.

Queen Serenity raised her hand and the crowd instantly quieted, "what sort of activities?"

Serena felt tension dance across her shoulders and move down her back, she tried to remember what she had heard at the last activity report she had sat in on. The Lady Setsuna of Pluto had been concerned with the fact that security patrols on their outer border had been being attacked. She clasped her hands tightly in her lap waiting for her brothers' report.

Tsuyoshi raised his head and looked at his mother through his black and silver bangs; the fact that he had raised his head before the queen had given him permission was a taboo and punishable even if he were a Prince. "The last five patrols sent out never returned, the Meioh family has expressed a concern that they may need reinforcements to find out the cause of these disappearances. I've come before you to request that myself and my guards be sent to Pluto to offer the assistance of the Celestial Palace."

Serena felt her pulse speed up, Setsuna Meioh was the Princess of Pluto and also Tsuyoshi's childhood friend, it was no secret that there was a betrothal agreement between the two houses to form a stronger alliance. It was universally believed to be a good match because Pluto was the Celestial kingdoms first line of defense from threats that came from outside the galaxy. She could see the worry in her brother's eyes at the thought of anyone on Pluto being in danger.

Queen Serenity stood and once more quieted the mummers from the crowd, "Under the circumstances I will have to call this court session adjourned for the time being. I would however like our Terran guests to join me in a private conference with Prince Tsuyoshi and his guards. "

Serena started at her mother's words and she scanned the crowded room with curious blue eyes, she passed over the man from the garden the day before, before settling on him as he stepped forward.

"The ambassadors from Earth will gladly accept the invite extended by the queen, and we will assist in anyway we're able." Endymion said bowing deeply from the waist, four men stood with the terran two with yellow blond hair, one with white hair and one with red hair. The four men also bowed politely levering themselves lower than their leader.

Queen Serenity nodded and the entire assembly stood and remained standing until the Queen and Princess of the Celestial kingdom had exited the room. Serena heard a dull roar through the closed door and she and her mother walked down the hall.

"What's going to happen Mother," Serena asked as they walked

Queen Serenity looked at her daughter a worried frown on her face; she remained silent as they continued their walk. The queen looked around at the hallway and the glowing grey silver crystal of the palace; she paused in one of the many archways and stared out over the landscape of the moon. To many visitors of the celestial palace, the moon held a cold unapproachable beauty. But to the Queen it was her home, and the most beautiful place in the galaxy.

"Mother?"

The queen looked down at Serena again and smiled softly, "we shall have to obtain all the details of what's going on before we take any action. As the rulers of the Celestial Kingdom we are the center of peace and tranquility throughout the galaxy."

Serena stored her mother's answer away and with a start realized they had stopped outside her rooms, "but mother I wanted to sit in on the meetings!"

The Queen smiled once more, "these will not be the only meetings about this situation I thought perhaps that you were tired from helping me with court this lunar rise."

Serena opened her mouth to argue but at the same time the door to her suite of rooms opened revealing a woman with short black hair that had blue highlights in it. "Ami!" Serena almost shrieked and pounced on her friend who was one of her ladies in waiting and also part of Serena's personal guard.

Ami laughed and patted the bubbly blonde gently, "It's good to see you again as well Princess. You're mother felt that you might wish some company."

Serena looked back at her mother and smiled brightly, noticing but choosing to ignore the worry in the queens pale blue eyes. "Thank you mother."

The queen nodded and glanced at the mercurian girl with a steady look, "take care of the Princess, Ami."

"Yes My Queen," Ami said curtseying low, she held the position until the Queen disappeared from view.

Queen Serenity once she had deposited her daughter at her rooms picked up her pace, worry showing in the fine lines bracketing her mouth and eyes. She approached a black stone door and nodded to the two armored guards standing at attention before pushing the doors open herself. Inside she nodded to her son, and the Terran prince and his generals. As well as the captain of her own personal guard who just so happened to be Ami's mother.

"Tsuyoshi please tell me exactly how bad this situation has become," the Queen said dropping all formalities as she seated herself regally at the head of the conference table a large sphere like bubble hovered above the table showing a map of the galaxy.

Tsuyoshi bowed slightly and stepped forward using his hands to move the map without actually touching it, the stars and planets flew by until the images stopped not at Pluto but Jupiter. "My Queen the last case of suspicious activity was reported by the Amazon planet of Jupiter. Queen Liliana has sent her daughters Makoto and Maia in a ship that will arrive at the Celestial Kingdom sometime in the next four days."

The Queens pale eyebrows rose at this news, "Has there been fighting?"

Tsuyoshi paused a moment and shook his head, "no my Queen. At least not directly the disappearance of patrols has been the only reported acts of possible violence. However we believe that this isn't because the people responsible are non-violent. But because the planets they've visited aren't their main target. They appear to be traveling much faster than we're able to, towards the Celestial Kingdom."

The Queen tapped a finger against her temple as she contemplated the map, "do we have any clues as to who could be responsible for these movements? Are we sure they're hostile? And how long does it take them to travel from planet to planet?"

Tsuyoshi stepped back allowing Mariana to step forward, the Mercurian Queen smiled serenely though her eyes held a large amount of knowledge and a fierce tactical intellect. "My Queen as of last estimate these people can travel from planet to planet in four to five days. They will of course be slowed some by the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter but we estimate they will arrive at Mars within the next seven lunar cycles. As for whether they're hostile or not, I'm afraid we must prepare as if it's so. Prince Tsuyoshi has already begun to raise our armies to prepare to defend the Celestial kingdom and our allies of the other planets. As for the identity of these people we must assume they come from the dark planet."

The Queens eyes rested on her son for a moment with pride then moved on to survey the gathering in the room, "I assume that there are already troops on Mars in an attempt to intercept these people before they reach the moon."

"Yes my Queen," Tsuyoshi said bowing once more.

The Queen rubbed at her temple once more and her eyes focused on the Terran's, "my daughter is the heir to my throne. Any who marry her will rule by her side over the Celestial Kingdom, however she is young and innocent and I have been negligent in my teachings to her in tactical theory. And so I have a request of you Prince Endymion."

A murmur when through the room though the Queen ignored it, as did Endymion as he stepped forward from his guard where he had been listening to the conversation. "How may I assist you Queen Serenity?" he asked formally.

"As you know the moon while a separate kingdom from Earth is in fact one of your Kingdom's first lines of defense from invasion, what I ask of you is no small favor and you are of course welcome to deny my wishes." The Queen stated hedging as she struggled for the first time to find a way to phrase her request.

Endymion raised a brow at the queen and bowed low, "I would never dream of denying the Celestial Kingdom my assistance in any way I'm able and authorized to provide it."

The Queen paused a moment longer and feeling the eyes of her son boring in to her took a deep breath, "I wish for you to leave the Moon. However I want you to take the Princess and her Ladies back to Earth with you and guard them. Should the moon fall Princess Serenity will need the Earths help to rebuild her kingdom."

The murmuring raised in volume and Endymion felt his jaw clench, the Queen instead of using his battle skills wished for him to baby sit the spoiled princess. He didn't know whether to laugh or groan. "You wish for me to play personal guard to your daughter?"

Queen Serenity saw that she had insulted the Terran Prince and plowed forward knowing that her next words would be even more insulting, "no Prince Endymion… I wish for you to marry my daughter."

**OMG Right? :D Anyway I didn't even see this chapter ending like that. This chapter is also much longer than the previous two and I hope that it makes sense and you all enjoy it. :D**


	4. Negotiations

**Here's another installment of A Moment In Time, I hope you all enjoy and please remember to review! **

Prince Endymion entered his chambers in the moon palace and paused a moment to look around the room, everything on this 'planet' was cold in its beauty and grace. From everything that he had seen since arriving the moon over all lacked color… everything was done in grey stone, crystal or silver and white. Even the clothing the Lunarians wore lacked color or style in his opinion and as such his black and silver armor and his general's rather colorful appearances stood out harshly in comparison. Though the princesses ladies in waiting wore colors they also conformed to the Celestial Courts style and the colors they wore were pastel shades that mirrored their home planets colors. With a sigh Endymion shook his head at his odd thoughts about color and fashion and blamed it solely on the shock he was still feeling from the queen's announcement hours before…

_Queen Serenity saw that she had insulted the Terran Prince and plowed forward knowing that her next words would be even more insulting, "no Prince Endymion… I wish for you to marry my daughter."_

_The entire room erupted into chaos, Endymion he his general's quite vocal objections to marrying the Lunarian Princess and inside felt blessed to have such loyal friends. One the outside his expression didn't change though he was reeling mentally at the announcement. _

_"My Queen you can't be serious, to allow the Celestial Princess to marry an off-lander is unheard of! Let alone an off-lander that is not even a member of the galaxy alliance…" A masculine voice said, while shooting the Terran's a contemptuous look._

_Endymion felt rage begin to gather around him at the look and moved to take a step forward when he felt Kunzite grab his cape, "No sire… that would be a most grave error in judgment." The white haired man whispered between gritted teeth._

_Endymion glanced at him and raised a brow seeing a dull flush of anger on his friends face, "if you can hold your peace I can my friend." He said and forced a lazy smile to his lips as insults were hurled at him and his generals for being 'Dirty Terrain's.'_

_Queen Serenity listened to the pure venom that was emerging from her people's mouths and glanced at the Terran's , she couldn't believe the hate that was flying through the room and after an absurd amount of 'dirty terran' comments she stood and slammed the end of her scepter on the stone floor of the room. The sound echoed through the space the crystalline walls reverberating and amplifying the sound until silence fell on the people._

_"That is ENOUGH!" She yelled her chest heaving in her anger. _

_The Lunarian citizens stared in shock at their normally soft spoken queen, in fact quite a few mouths were hanging open in their shock. "I'm ashamed to call myself a Lunarian at the moment. For you people to insult MY guests like this and question my decision or actions borders on treason and shows a lack of respect for not only our guests but for me as well!" Queen Serenity took a calming breath though the crescent moon symbol on her forehead glowed slightly. "I am your QUEEN blessed by the moon goddess Selene herself with that right! My actions are not yours to question!"_

_The Lunarians glances at each other many showing the shame they felt at their actions and slowly the whole room went to their knees in front of their queen, they bowed their heads and extended their arms out palm up in supplication. To the Lunarian people their Queen was a goddess made flesh and blood, a symbol of peace in their world and had the ultimate say in their lives. _

_Queen Serenity stared at her kneeling people for a moment then looked across the room meeting the eyes of the Terran prince and his generals all of whom were still standing, it was an insult to her rank and power. But to be expected, royalty did not bow to other royals and the generals only bowed to their own sovereign. She met the midnight eyes steadily for a moment and saw a measure of respect in their depths; she turned back to her people._

_"Leave us! And not a word of this to the Princess," Queen Serenity said and watched as her people stood and exited the room, the man that had first spoken out against her shot the terran's a look of pure hate and she frowned._

_Endymion waited until only the Queen, his generals and the Queens guard stood in the room. "That was most impressive Queen Serenity and here I though the Celestial Kingdom was ruled with peace and moonbeams and kittens." He said a lazy smile still gracing his features. "However I see you rule with an iron fist in a satin glove."_

_Queen Serenity took her seat and motioned to the chairs around the large table they had been standing around, she sighed tiredly and smiled at the Terran Princes joke. "You don't hold a kingdom by kindness alone, and I believe my subjects are beginning to forget that simple rule. Many believe that I am becoming soft in my old age."_

_Endymion rose a brow at the Queens words, the woman didn't appear to be older than her late thirty's though honestly it was hard to tell the age of a Lunarian. "My dear Queen Serenity you look as lovely as a young peach and just as luscious."_

_Queen Serenity waved away the terran's flattery though a light blush graced her china like complexion. "Save your flattery for the Princess I feel that you will probably need it."_

_Endymion bowed slightly at that, "Ah that is what I wish to speak further with you about. I have no intention of marrying your daughter." He held up a hand with the Queen was about to speak, "let me finish please. I have no intention of marrying your daughter however I will consent to a betrothal agreement between our two kingdoms and whisk your princess off to Earth to ensure her safety in the upcoming battles, should this issue progress that far."_

_Queen Serenity steepled her slender fingers and stared at the terran prince over their point in contemplation, the prince was no fool he knew that insulting the Celestial Kingdom would be suicide for Earth, however by agreeing to a betrothal contract he got away with not marrying the princess and also ensuring future positive relations between the Terran planet and the Lunarians. She lowered her hand and glanced towards her son, Tsuyoshi nodded ever so slightly and winked. Serenity grinned and turned back to the Terran prince, "I agree to your terms. However you must also take with you four of the Princess's ladies, as I would not have her absolutely alone during this time."_

_Endymion nodded in agreement quickly, "of course Queen Serenity." Endymion turned to leave his generals falling in behind him when he was stopped once more by Queen Serenity._

_"Prince Endymion, please be aware that Serena's visit to your planet may become quite a long visit and while she is there I hope she and her ladies will be accepted as part of the citizenry. All of them are Royals in their own right and deserve to be shown the respect that entails… also keep in mind that these ladies are not Terran's. They do not know your customs or policies."_

_Endymion nodded, "Of course Queen Serenity they will be shown the same respect my family receive." He turned to go and paused once more glancing over his shoulder, "when would you like for us to depart?"_

_Queen Serenity glanced once more at Tsuyoshi who whispered something in his mother's ear; she frowned but nodded before looking back to Endymion. "As soon as a ship can be readied Prince Endymion. I will inform the Princess and her ladies as soon as I am able."_

_"Of course Queen Serenity," Endymion said once more bowing ever so slightly before exiting the chamber his four generals following at his heels._

With a sigh Endymion shook his head bringing himself back to the present and he moved to an overly soft arm chair sinking into its feather filled depths with a groan. How he had gone from a political ambassador to the engaged prince of earth he had no idea, his parents would find this extremely amusing as they had hinted quite strongly at a union between the terran kingdom and the celestial one. Endymion closed his eyes and leaned his head back trying to calm his thoughts; he truly hadn't planned on getting engaged at his young age let alone to the Celestial brat.

**Next Chapter Serena's reaction to being carted off to Earth!**


End file.
